1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trash bags. Specifically, the invention relates to trash bags of thermoplastic films having both an outer bag and an inner bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
One large use of plastic films is as thermoplastic bags for liners in trash or refuse receptacles. Trash receptacles that employ such liners may be found at many locations, such as, from small household waste baskets and kitchen garbage cans. The trash canisters are typically made from a rigid material such as metal or plastic. Bags that are intended to be used as liners for such refuse containers are typically made from low-cost, pliable thermoplastic material. When the receptacle is full, the thermoplastic liner actually holding the trash can be removed for further disposal and replaced with a new liner. To avoid inadvertently spilling the contents during disposal, the bags must be tear and puncture resistant. However, using very thick films for trash bags is not cost effective. Trash bags are typically formed by employing two pliable plastic sheets joined on three sides (or a U-folded plastic sheet joined on two sides) and open on the remaining side.
As is clear from the above discussion, continued improvement is needed to address the unique problems associated with improving the tear and puncture resistant of trash bags while conserving the use of expensive thermoplastic materials.